Neon Labyrinth
by CadenceofRain
Summary: Vinyl Scratch dreams of flashing lights, thundering bass, late nights, and crazy parties. However, the runaway adolescent soon finds her fantasy crashing down around her as the past begins to catch up. Who can she turn to when everything falls apart?
1. Nova

Lasers, noise, sweat, and screaming. This was home. _This_ was where Vinyl Scratch belonged. Forget the apartment, forget the worries, forget _everything,_ just for tonight. The mare closed her eyes, whipping her head back and feeling her slick, disheveled, two-tone mane impact her shoulders with a wet _slap_ as water continued to fly from the stage and into her face. Standing out here in the crowd, she had rarely ever felt more alive than at this moment. Thundering bass shook the windows as she continued to jump to the beat, surrounded on all sides by ponies she didn't know, didn't care about, and may as well not exist at all. All that mattered was chasing that rush of euphoria, and making it last as long as she could.

Here, in this spacious, nearly pitch-black Manehattan club, everypony who was anypony stood- or danced, rather- bumping into each other and lifting their hooves, reaching out to touch the booming reverb and feel the synthesized melodies against their skin. Vinyl kept her eyes closed, and yet she still saw the brilliant, flickering colors of the lasers, strobe, and polychromatic smoke wafting about the room as the entire building continued to shake to the rhythm. Her heart felt light for the first time in days, and the mare had trouble fighting back a stupid grin. Keeping her lips closed became impossible, and so the mare let out a scream, cupping her hooves to the sides of her mouth as she continued to move to the beat.

"_WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"_

An unfamiliar mare joined the call, pumping her hoof in the air along with Vinyl, who opened her eyes and reinforced the magical hold upon her deep purple shades. Thankfully, the other club goers saw them as a fashion statement, one which _many_ older stallions had found to be enticing. However, Vinyl turned each and every one of them down, shaking her head with a smile and moving deeper into the pulsating organic mass that was the crowd.

The deep blue mare beside her continued to pump a hoof in the air as Vinyl watched, still smiling wide. The other pony was so much bigger and mature-looking, to the point where standing next to her made Vinyl begin to feel uncomfortable. The fact that Vinyl's fake I.D. had gotten her into the club was impressive enough at the door, but now that she was seeing _just_ how young she actually looked, that familiar sense of panic rose up to seize at her heart.

_**No.**__ They're not gonna catch you. This is __**your**__ night. The best night of your life. Make it count!_

The adolescent pony shifted her focus away from the partying mare beside her, instead choosing to push her way deeper into the crowd and up toward the stage. Simply figuring out where she was going became a battle as Vinyl moved forward, pushing her hooves and hips against other ponies to slip through cracks amongst the others dancing around her. A sudden explosion caused her heart to skip a beat, and the source became clear almost instantly as she cast her eyes up to the stage. The DJ stood beside his turntable, a t-shirt cannon loaded with balls of glitter slung over his shoulder. The stallion took aim again and fired another round high above Vinyl, smirking with satisfaction as the ball detonated and rained twinkling lights down upon the crowd.

Vinyl had never seen anything more beautiful.

More smoke billowed forth from places unknown, chased by green lasers that blinked in and out of sight as the song began to change. The DJ stallion moved back behind his turntable to take control of the beat, sliding a switch and upping the bass. Vinyl was bucked hard in the side as she turned to watch, and the air left her lungs as she doubled over in a wheeze. The crowd began moving faster, slamming into her as the ponies packed in tighter in anticipation of the coming drop. Vinyl found herself in pain as she felt her insides jump to the bass, which was quickly reaching uncomfortable levels. As she stood with one hoof around her stomach, doubled over and face nearly to the floor, she could only think of one thing: how much she _loved_ it.

_This is where I belong; this is **me**. They know __**nothing**__._

A cacophonous slam interrupted her moment of reflection, and a sudden impact below her jaw caught Vinyl completely by surprise as a jumping pony in front of her moved backward too quickly. Off her shades came, flying backward amid the crowd, spinning freely in the air as they disappeared from sight. Vinyl felt her breath catch as her heart stopped, equally from both pain and panic.

_My shades! My __**EYES! **__Shit! They're all gonna see!_

The mare slammed her eyes shut immediately, absolutely unwilling to let anypony see her for what she was. _None_ of them mattered, nor could they be trusted. If they saw her ruby orbs, they'd call her a freak, just like everypony else had. Even if she was finally in her environment once again, that didn't mean the ponies of the outside world would be any more understanding.

Another sharp impact against her side caused Vinyl to cry out in pain as a mare was pushed into her, and Vinyl brought a hoof up to strike back with as much force as she could muster.

"_Watch where you're goin'!"_ she yelled. "Seriously, keep the _hell_ away from me!"

Vinyl gave the mare a hard shove, earning a few curious looks as she stood, her eyes squinted and face scrunched into a scowl. She _had_ to find her glasses, and these inconsiderate ponies weren't helping matters any.

"Watch where you're going _yourself_, _little girl!_" the infuriated mare retorted. The pony raised her voice to yell above the music, which seemed to be thumping louder and louder as time went on. "You shouldn't even be in here, clearly! You pull that again, and I'll call over security!"

"_Fuck you!_" Vinyl pushed her way forward, opening her eyes a bit more as she began to breathe harder. Pins and needles rushed through her skin, causing her entire body to quiver as angry voices rose up in her memory.

"_Absolutely not! You're going to get hurt!"_

"_Dad! Chill! I'll be __**fine!**__ I'm not your little filly anymore! I'm __**sixteen!**__"_

"_You're an idiot, is what you are!"_

"Cocksucker," Vinyl grumbled as she walked forward slowly, sweeping a hoof along the floor as she continued her search amid the deafening background noise and ever-shifting crowd. "Stupid, fat piece of shit. I'm here, and I'm _fine._ They didn't know shit then, and they don't know shit now."

Angrily, she swept a hoof forward again, and felt the tip clink against something familiar. The touch of the round frames brought a small feeling of hope to the mare as she used a quick tug of magic to bring the shades back to herself, only for her heart to sink; both of the lenses had large spider-web cracks running from bottom to top.

_**FUCK! I CAN'T AFFORD TO FIX THESE!**_

Vinyl's hoof began to shake as she slowly moved the glasses back to their place upon her nose. Blinking a few times, she peered out, seeing the world once again through an amethyst filter. The cracks were obvious and annoying, but… workable, at least. Another pull of magic brought the shades tight against her eyes as she snorted, pushing her wild mane of out her face once again with a hoof.

_Alright. Shit. Crisis averted… this five seconds. Back to the party!_

Doing her best to put on a smile, the trespassing pony turned back to the stage and walked forward to squeeze more closely into the crowd. She raised a hoof and began to jump again, leaning into the stallion in front of her as he too joined in, screaming and jumping wildly along to the changing beat. Craftily, she slipped a hoof around the older stallion's neck and pulled herself in tighter to him, pressing her side right up against his. The tan pony looked sideways, quietly eyeing her up as she nudged her head just below his chin in an obvious display of affection.

The stallion grinned and leaned in close to her ear, slipping his own sweaty hoof around Vinyl's neck as she kept her expression even. "You come here often, lady?"

"More often than I should." Vinyl slipped out from under his hoof, pushing the surprised pony backward as she traded places with him and slipped deeper into the group of ponies.

_Sucker._

There she was again, right up near the stage, mere feet from the speakers. Vinyl swore that she felt a bit of wind coming from the large devices and leaned in closer, letting the beat wash over her as the sweeping lasers flashed directly into her eyes. Her protective shades did a bit to dampen the effect, but the partying pony still saw dots dancing on the edge of her vision as the lasers swept back and forth in front of her. Slowly, she came to realize that something was missing. That nagging, irritating feeling that something was just… _off_ was coming back. Even being so close, even doing what she loved to do most, the anxiety had caught up with her.

Vinyl began to shake and feel slightly nauseous as unpleasant thoughts once again reached her mind. The apartment. The mail. That feeling of total panic.

_**NO. **__This is my fucking night! You're here to have fun and get away, so don't think about that shit!_

Despite her attempts to reassure herself, nothing was working; her jumps became halfhearted as she moved to the beat, feeling a hoof upon her flank. Vinyl didn't care at all, and let the lecherous male behind her rub his forelimb up and down her side as he leaned in to say something. Vinyl didn't bother to listen, and instead started walking back through the crowd, her mind and stomach swimming.

_C'mon, c'mon… I'm not ready yet. I'm __**not**__ giving this shit up. I need… I need…_

And there it was: hope. Golden, liquid hope, being poured out of a tap and handed to a waiting mare, who accepted the glass with a gentle hoof.

_The bar!_

Vinyl moved as quickly as she could, weaving her way across the floor and up to the bar with considerable speed. The bartender was less than impressed as the slightly smaller than would normally be considered 'adult' sized pony hopped up onto the bar stool and readjusted her fractured glasses casually with a grin.

"Gimme somethin'. Hard. For… uh…" Vinyl's horn glowed, and in a flash, her coin pouch appeared. The mare grinned sheepishly as she shook it out, producing a small pile of bits. Barely enough to cover one drink. Certainly not enough to cover other essentials. "…this much?"

The unicorn stallion stopped wiping his rag along the countertop, staring blankly at the pitiful, unkempt mare and her tiny stack of coins. Slowly, he pulled down a plastic cup and filled it quickly with straight beer, before pushing it over to the mare and turning back around.

"Take your bits and go. You obviously shouldn't be here, and I somehow doubt that money is yours. Come back up here again, and I'm calling security."

_Score!_

Vinyl at least had the decency to blush as she greedily grabbed at the cup and stuffed her bits back into the pouch before sending it away. The lucky mare hopped off the stool, careful to avoid spilling her drink, and meandered around the edge of the large room as the music continued to play. Slowly, making sure to keep the drink lasting as long as she could, Vinyl began to sip at the liquid, loving every second of it. The pony knew it wasn't good for her system, especially given the fact that she had important things to be doing in a few short hours. However, knowing and caring are two very, _very_ different things.

"Hey, you. Yeah, you!"

Vinyl looked up, pausing as she kept her lips along the edge of the cup. An unfamiliar mare, done up in a heavy layer of makeup was beckoning to her with a hoof. "C'mere!"

Hesitantly, Vinyl acquiesced to the summons, and walked forward slowly while draining the last of her beer with a look of disappointment. Casually, she levitated the empty container over to a nearby trashcan, the feeling of anxiety slowly beginning to bubble up again inside of her. "Yeah?"

"You look cute tonight…" the older mare cooed, bringing a hoof up to her lip. "You also look pretty _young_."

Vinyl tensed, narrowing her eyes. Even if the gesture would go unnoticed behind her protective eyewear, it still brought her a little satisfaction. "_And?_" she asked with a little bite in her tone.

"Is this your first time clubbing?" The earth pony tilted her head, curly blonde mane cascading down over her shoulders as she put on an exaggerated pout.

"No, it's _not_," Vinyl replied through gritted teeth. _I've been doing this shit for over a year now! Why is everypony getting on my nerves __**tonight?**__ The one night I __**need**__ this?_

"Oh… _interesting…_" the mare drew out the last word, chasing it with an animated giggle as she took a tiny clutch from her larger purse. "What's your name, cutie?"

Vinyl grit her teeth, shuffling her hooves impatiently. If this didn't get interesting and _fast,_ she was going to leave this mare in the dust. "Crystal Nova," she lied. Her fake name for everything. It hadn't failed her yet, so why change now?

"Tell me, Crissy…" the clearly intoxicated mare giggled at her own nickname, blushing as she reached a hoof out to touch Vinyl's shoulder. "Are you having _fun?_"

"Fun enough, now what the fuck do you _want?_" Vinyl snapped. The music was almost beginning to annoy her at this point, and coupled with the mysterious pony now touching her shoulder, things were going downhill fast. The voices rushing through her head weren't helping the matter either, and Vinyl found herself breathing a little harder as she heard her mother's worried tone replaying in her thoughts.

"_Vinyl, Sweetie… do you know the types of ponies that go to those… those __**raves?**__ It isn't safe, especially for you… we're just trying to look out for you, Honey…"_

The mare recoiled a bit, taken aback. For a moment, Vinyl thought that she had successfully rebuked the annoying pony, only for the determined mare to lean back in once again with a smile. "…ever tried E?"

With a quick motion of her hoof, the mare opened the little purse and slid out a circular tablet, holding it out for the other pony to examine. Vinyl blinked in surprise as she stared down at the pill; small, beige, and with a smiley face indented into its surface. With a shaky forelimb, Vinyl tucked her hoof under herself, leaning her head back slightly away from the drug. She had never experimented with such things, but at the same time…

"A-are you… are you kidding me? You… you have…"

"Mm-hmm…" The mare moved in closer, pushing the pill into Vinyl's hoof as she reached the other up to brush the side of her face. "Crissy," she whispered directly into the nervous pony's ear, "it's yours if you want it. Free tonight, for looking so _good…_" The mare leaned back out, giving a bubbly giggle as she turned to walk away while waving a hoof. Vinyl looked down to her own hoof, and considered her options.

_**Shit. **__Toss it or take it, but I gotta decide quick. This is insane…_

Vinyl shivered out of nervousness, completely unsure of herself. She closed her eyes briefly, and felt close to the edge of tears. The feeling wasn't coming back. Not even the music was reaching her anymore, and the more she ran, the faster reality was catching up. Reality wasn't where Vinyl wanted to be at the moment. And after what had happened earlier today… maybe not ever again. The decision was easy.

The pill went down her throat without a hassle, and only after the fact did Vinyl consider whether she should have chewed it or not. Hoping that things would work out, she turned back to the crowd with a determined glare and walked confidently forth, doing everything she could to surmount her rising sadness.

_C'mon, kick in… kick in… gimme somethin'…_

A familiar song began to play, and Vinyl threw all of her energy into getting excited for it. The tune wasn't even her favorite, but she just didn't _care_. Things were catching up too quick, and she needed to push forward. With a stroke of luck, she spotted the snooty mare from before who had bumped into her, holding a glass of expensive looking wine as she slowly swayed. Not even thinking, Vinyl moved toward her, before giving a bump of her own and stealing the glass. Quickly, she downed the remainder before giving the empty glass back and sticking her tongue out.

Vinyl slid forward, hearing a scoff and furious stomp behind her as she worked her way around the room.

_Sucks to be her._

Suddenly, her vision started to become wavy along the edges, and the effect combined with the purple filtering of her glasses caused Vinyl to tip sideways a bit as her head began to swim. She brought a hoof to her forehead, feeling rather clammy as she brought it back coated in a thin layer of cold sweat. Another impact from places unknown rocked into her side, and things seemed to move in slow motion as another young mare appeared before her. The pony began to speak, but all that Vinyl heard was a jumble of sound before she leaned in, pressing her lips to the light yellow pegasus' own.

A whirl of color and feeling overcame Vinyl as she pushed forward, firmly planting a hoof into the mare's chest as she closed her eyes. Nothing mattered but the feeling, and her current sensory overload was finally beginning to drown out her unpleasant and wandering thoughts. The pegasus squeaked a bit, and the scared-sounding whimper brought out the animal in Vinyl, who bit down a little and pressed herself further into the kiss. A collision of tongues took place, and both ponies let out a moan as they fell down to the floor, Vinyl on top and pushing her full weight into the other mare. The crowd was probably staring. The music was probably still playing. If Vinyl was to be honest, she had no idea.

All at once, the world around her came rushing back in an explosion of noise and light. Vinyl leaned up, pushing her hooves into the floor on either side of the blushing pony below her as she licked her lips, breathing hard. _What am I __**doing?**__ I just... I…_

The confused mare stood up fully, abandoning her pegasus plaything to whatever fate awaited her. Vinyl began to wander, her movements somewhat slow as she blinked in confusion. Another round of shivers wracked her body, and she leaned into a nearby stallion for warmth.

"_Hey!_ The hell is wrong with you?"

"S-sorry… I'm sorry…" Vinyl shook her head, blinking a few times as she removed her glasses and brought a hoof up to her horn. Her entire skull was throbbing, and without her purple filter, the world looked even stranger. More glitter and water rained from above, and the confused unicorn blinked rapidly, sniffling a bit as the moisture sunk into her fur. Suddenly, she felt very, very cold. The extreme temperature shift brought her thoughts back to the past, and Vinyl bit her lip as tears started to flow silently down her face.

"_Honey… you know you can't stay outside for too long… think about your condition…"_

"_I DON'T CARE! I'M NOT A FREAK, I'M NOT!"_

"_Nopony said you were, Vinyl." Her mother brought a reassuring hoof down upon Vinyl's messy orange mane. "You just… you know how easily you burn if you're out in the sun too long. It isn't your fault, you just need to be careful."_

Vinyl sniffled, blinking as her eyes began to sting. _Be careful. Be __**careful.**__ I'm tired of being careful. __**Fuck**__ this._

With a sob, she reared up and began to move, her shades held in hoof as she closed her eyes. The music once again flowed through her, and the pony wished silently that _she_ was the one on stage, sliding dials and twisting knobs to make ponies around her dance. Soon, however, she dropped back to all fours, and a pained whimper escaped her lips as an unexplainable sadness overcame her.

…_this isn't fun anymore. I want to go home._

More tears came as Vinyl sank to the floor, putting her forehooves over her head as she tried to lie down amongst the crowd. Several ponies backed away from her, and a concerned stallion kneeled down to put a hoof upon her back.

"Miss? Miss, are you alright?"

Vinyl continued to sob, unable to hear herself over the music. The pony's distorted voice barely reached her ears as she buried her face into her hooves, crying uncontrollably.

"_I don't __**care**__ what you think you want, Vinyl! Failing out of school to prove a point won't get you anywhere! You __**will**__ listen to me, and you __**will**__ start trying harder! This… this stupid dream you're chasing isn't something realistic!"_

"I… I-I want to go home…" Vinyl looked up at the confused grey stallion, seeing only a watery blur through her tears. "I want to go _home!_"

Slowly, the larger pony looped his hooves under Vinyl's shoulders, pulling her up as he turned to the mare at his side. "I'm sorry, Whisper, but I'm not going to leave her like this. I'll be right back, I promise." Once again, he turned to Vinyl, and offered her a handkerchief to dry her eyes. "Here. Let's get you to the bathroom so you can clean yourself up."

Vinyl only sniffled in reply, feeling extremely sick and shivering once again. Despite her self-induced suffering, the music continued to play, and the depressed mare looked all around to see everypony else thoroughly enjoying themselves. She took the cloth and dabbed at her eyes, but made little progress in drying them as the tears kept coming.

"…I made a m-mistake. I want to go _home_."

"I know." The stallion nodded, moving a hoof to part the onlookers as he walked Vinyl across the club floor. She didn't remember making it to the bathroom, but she _did_ remember opening her eyes to find herself leaning over a toilet.

The mare heaved again, bringing up more bile and remnants of food as her throat caught fire with a painful sensation. Vinyl leaned farther over the bowl, emptying her stomach as she continued to sob and whimpering in disgust as she touched her hooves to the toilet seat.

"M-my… my glasses… where're…"

"I have them. Just focus on getting it all out." A warm hoof touched her back, and Vinyl leaned over to vomit once again, unsure as to who was behind her. It sounded like the stallion from before, but for a second, she almost believed it was somepony else.

"I'm sorry. I… I'm so, so sorry…" Vinyl started crying even more, leaning her face down to rest against the cool porcelain.

"Why are you apologizing to me? I just want to make sure you're alright."

Vinyl nodded, not following the pony's words. "I fucked up. I fucked up… real bad."

The stallion offered a grim smile and rubbed with his hoof, absently massaging the tired mare's back. "Everypony does. Are you done throwing up, kid?"

Vinyl nodded once again, but hugged the toilet bowl and closed her eyes. Never before in her life had she felt so pathetic, and she knew that standing up would mean facing the truth. However, the cool tile of the bathroom floor was beginning to send a chill straight through to her bones, and so the unicorn made her best effort to stand upon shaky legs.

"Alright. Now, tell me… what's your name?"

As the unicorn looked up to the older pony's face and they locked eyes, a crushing feeling of guilt swept over her. Her tail drooped a bit as she wiped at her face with a hoof, feeling utterly defeated. All of her attempts to escape were for nothing. Sneaking into a club was usually a thrill, providing her with a feeling that nothing else possibly could. Tonight, however… it rang hollow. There was no more point in running. Not when this was likely the last Manehattan nightclub she was ever going to see.

"V-vinyl. My name's… Vinyl Scratch."

"Alright, Vinyl Scratch. Where is 'home'?"

* * *

Vinyl stepped out of the taxi carriage, handing over the bits that mostly weren't hers to the cabbie and giving him a sad smile. With her glasses back upon her face, she was confident that he hadn't noticed the soulless, desperate look in her eyes as she refused to speak for the entire ride. Looking up at the building before her, she sighed, taking a deep breath of the trash-scented, familiar city air. As she slid her keycard into the reader, the front door unlocked with a faint _click_, giving Vinyl mere seconds to trot over and let herself in. The mare did so, and stepped into the lobby with another sniffle. She knew what was waiting upstairs, and was in no rush to see it again.

The unicorn mare dragged her hooves as she slowly walked to the vending machine, biding her time as best she could. Her tiny coin pouch materialized once again in a muted blue flash, and she slowly counted out the bits in midair. Just enough remained for a drink, and so she slid the coins into the machine and made her selection, pressing the buttons with tired hooves.

_My last purchase in Manehattan… a fuckin' soda. So much for living the dream._

Vinyl watched as the metal loops holding her prize in place rotated forward, bringing the cold drink closer to her inch by inch. Suddenly, the turning stopped, and the machine went dark as the light within flickered off. All that the unicorn could do was stare blankly, her mouth hanging open as she pressed her forehead to the plastic window.

_Fuck... me..._

Too upset to even begin banging on the machine, Vinyl withdrew herself from the panel and sent her empty coin pouch away. She walked over to the elevator, jabbing at the call button with a sigh. What seemed like an eternity passed as the somber mare waited for the doors to slide open, and when they finally did, she shuffled quietly into the cab before hitting the button for the 18th floor.

_Now watch this stupid thing break, too._

Fortunately, or perhaps unfortunately, the ride was a smooth one, and Vinyl was delivered safely to the empty hallway, into which she stepped out with a heavy sigh. Sparing a quick glance at the wall clock, Vinyl rolled her eyes. Three in the morning was several hours earlier than she had intended to return home, but there was no use trying to go back out. Only one thing remained, and so she continued her slow march back to room 1803.

As she slid her keycard once again, Vinyl bit her lip. Stepping back into the apartment meant seeing it again. Seeing it again meant being reminded of her failures. However, no other options remained, and so she stepped into the dark room, and flicked on the lights.

Empty pizza boxes were stacked atop the counter, surrounded by just as many empty plastic cups and a half-finished bowl of cereal. The dirty kitchenette flowed into the living room, where the moth-eaten and raggedy furniture stood waiting for its owner to settle in. Near to the seating area, randomly-placed wooden tables held various electronics and fake plants in a halfhearted attempt to make the place more presentable. Vinyl moved to the couch and flopped down onto it, feeling far more depressed and lonely than she had when she left the cab.

_I don't understand. I just… I can't do this anymore. I can't run. I'll run tomorrow. But… for now, I have to see it again._

Shakily, a piece of yellow paper floated over to the mare from the coffee table next to the worn green couch. Vinyl brought the official-looking document into her vision, and immediately teared up again as she reread the words at the top of the page.

_**EVICTION NOTICE**_

The paper fell onto her chest as the mare dropped her magical hold over it, draping both hooves in front of her tired eyes. With a quick motion, she removed her glasses, and sobbed uncontrollably into one of the waiting pillows.

_Where the fuck am I going to go?_

Before Vinyl could even begin to formulate an answer, she rolled over and cried herself into a fitful, dreamless sleep.

* * *

**Author's Note: **So, here it is. The beginning of my new big project. This is indeed in the same universe as _Ruby_, so feel free to read that old thing if you want a quick glimpse into filly Scratch's life. A certain somepony from that story will be showing up soon, so it might help to see the initial basis for her inclusion here. Of course, it will be explained in this story as well, but if you want a heads up, I suggest reading that one-shot.

_Crossroads_ hasn't been abandoned, if any of you are worried. However, I won't be picking it up again until the middle/end of May, instead working on this and _Pie & Pegasi_ in the meantime. Would love to hear your thoughts on the beginning of this saga, as this story is going to be quite big. Possibly even bigger than _Scented Venom_ when all is said and done. Until next time,

~SoundofRainfall


	2. Escape from Manehattan

A deep breath, accompanied by a pounding in her head, were the only two noises that Vinyl heard as she returned to the waking world. The rhythmic throbbing soon drowned out her initial breath, which gave rise to a gasp of pain as she slowly sat up.

_Ah! Fuck!_

Vinyl closed her bloodshot eyes, desperate for relief, only to find a curtain of dancing red and black instead. Rubbing a hoof upon her forehead did nothing to alleviate the pain, and the mare rolled off the moth-eaten couch and onto the floor, head clutched between her hooves.

_I'm gonna hurl. What time is it? What did I __**do**__ last night?_

Deciding to chance it, Vinyl cracked one eye open, only to find the afternoon sun blazing through the misshapen blinds and directly into her pupil. Immediately, she cast her gaze downward, only to find a familiar yellow paper- one that she had desperately hoped hadn't been real.

_**EVICTION NOTICE**_

She felt like crying, screaming, and slamming her hoof into the sofa. Instead, Vinyl took a deep breath, and did something that she hadn't for a long time: collected her thoughts.

_Alright. I need to get out of here by… the 25__th__? Two days. Two days before they come and __**force**__ me out. Two months overdue on rent, and they threatened… oh shit…_

Hoofsteps echoed across the tile as Vinyl stepped into her kitchenette, meandering through the mess and taking in the deep smell of melted cheese and various remains of half-finished meals scattered about. So much food gone to waste, and what she wouldn't give to have some of it back. The mare shook her head with a sigh, admitting defeat to herself for the second time in a day. If nothing else, Vinyl was at least honest about her shortcomings.

_Maybe Dad was right. Maybe I'm in over my head…_

Vinyl picked up a dirty spoon, raising it with her mind from its resting place beneath day-old milk in a bowl of soggy cereal. Upon opening her mouth and taking a taste, she immediately recoiled and scrunched up her nose, wishing that she was _slightly_ less curious of a pony as she swallowed with a grimace.

_You know what? No. I'm not going down, not without a fight. I made it this far… I just ran out of cash. I need somewhere new to go. Someplace safer than Manehattan, where I won't get into so much trouble._

Shakily, Vinyl reached a hoof out for the light switch, praying to Celestia that the alicorn would allow some artificial light into her living space. One quick flick of the hoof sent her spirits careening downward, and several repeated attempts did nothing to help. The only light came from outside, and a quick glance at the blank clock radio on the counter confirmed her fears.

_Guess it wasn't a threat so much as a promise. No electricity. That means no music. That means… I'm leaving today._

Vinyl padded her way back over to the living room before pushing a hoof between the blinds with narrowed eyes. The midday sun was high in the sky, heating the side of the building and bringing a warm sensation to the hoof she had pressed against the glass. For once, the sun felt good, though Vinyl was careful to keep the shades drawn at all times to avoid it. Throwing caution to the wind, she enveloped the cord beside the window with a blue glow and yanked downward with a fierce motion, allowing light to spill into the room and illuminate the dust particles floating freely in the air.

_This place always was disgusting, but it's all I can afford. __**Could**__ afford, rather. _Vinyl grimaced a bit, but shook her head and replaced the uncertain expression with a firm nod. _No. No more depressing thoughts. Survival mode, girl. You've done this before, gotten out when the times got rough. Just another relocation, and this time, it'll be permanent. This is my break. Time to get ready to make it big._

False confidence in full swing and with the sun already beginning to cause her fur to itch, Vinyl nearly galloped back onto the cool tile of the darkened kitchen floor. Searching desperately, she ran a hoof under the counter top, hoping and praying that her target was where it belonged. Though knowing herself as she did, that wasn't exactly likely.

_C'mon, c'moooon… where is… yes!_

The rough surface of the wooden counter gave way to a papery texture, and Vinyl ripped the taped envelope from under the overhang as quickly as she could. The sheathe fluttered to the ground as it was abandoned for the smaller bits of paper inside, which Vinyl quickly began to count.

_Fifty, seventy, ninety, hundred, one fifty, two hundred, two fifty… two eighty-five. Not nearly enough to get as far away from this place as I want to, but making it a one-way trip helps. So would taking only the bare minimum. Not that I've really got much… but first, I need food. Bad._

Vinyl's second bad idea of the day became fully evident to her as she wrapped a hoof around the fridge handle and pulled. The odor of curdled milk seeped out from the cracked door, and Vinyl brought a hoof up to cover her nose as she slammed it shut once again.

_Shit, how long was I asleep? Guess they pulled the plug right when I passed out. Figures. How the hay am I gonna be able to see to pack stuff from the bathroom and closet without any light besides the sun?_

Deciding to brave the stench one more time, Vinyl poked her head into the fridge and tried to fumble for something that wouldn't have spoiled. Only one thing remained, and the mare reached for it immediately. With a herculean heave of effort, she lifted the heavy dish out of the fridge and onto the kitchen island. Upon the glass rested the final slice of her birthday cake- _17__th__ Bir_ barely visible in loopy blue icing.

_Breakfast of champions, right here. And it's only a week old. Better'n nothing, right?_

Wasting no time at all, Vinyl dug a hoof into the cake and brought the dried-out innards to her lips, tasting them with a furrowed brow.

_Not quite fresh, but edible. Whatever._

Vinyl continued to dig in, getting cake all over her hooves and muzzle before bringing an errant hoof towel by to wipe them clean. Only then did she arrive at a revelation, and a stroke of brilliance flashed over her, bringing a wide grin to her features.

_No lights? Make one._

A tiny _pop_ sounded throughout the room, followed by a sizzling noise as Vinyl's horn ignited in a blazing blue light at the tip. The unicorn winced and closed her eyes, stumbling on her hooves and barely managing to stand on shaky legs. Magic had never really been her forte, and such a demanding spell combined with her lack of nourishment was almost enough to make the exhausted DJ fall to her knees.

Vinyl grit her teeth, grunting with effort as she tilted her horn downward, the swirling ball of white and blue energy swelling a bit in size as it began to fill out into a perfect sphere. With a quick flick of her head, the mare let the orb spiral forth, where it whistled through the air before stopping to float a few feet above the ground. The cascading ball of energy illuminated the entire apartment, causing every room to be encompassed in a light blue glow, much to Vinyl's satisfaction.

Through panting breaths, Vinyl reached a hoof up to wipe the sweat from her brow before walking forward to pick up the eviction notice, under which were two strips of paper.

_Collection from the past two months. Totals to two hundred and thirty bits. I could pay it. I __**should**__ pay it. Mom would pay it, if she was in my hooves._

The tinkling magical glow of the miniscule sapphire sun filled the silence in which the mare stared at the papers, lost in thought. Her ruby eyes scanned over each ticket several times over, watching absentmindedly as the blue waves of light washed over the papers, highlighting bits of the text in swirling patterns. _CRYSTAL NOVA_ faded in and out of visibility as the shadows and light swam across the pages, and the sight brought a grimace to Vinyl's features.

…_too bad I'm not my mother._

With a grim smile, Vinyl levitated the papers, eviction notice included, and raised her head high. The tickets were quickly eviscerated with a magical slash from the ether, and ribbons of paper fell to the carpet, joining the rest of the mess scattered throughout the room as Vinyl wheezed.

_No more magic for a bit. I need to shower, change my appearance, and get the hay out of Manehattan. Now._

Without another thought, Vinyl trod across the fallen papers, back onto the tile, and into the bathroom to begin executing her new scheme.

* * *

Another breath, more steam than air, flooded through Vinyl's lungs as she inhaled deeply. The sensation felt wonderful, as did the water beating down upon her back from the carefully-positioned shower head. Several breaths later, and Vinyl finally opened her eyes, looking downward at the slick ceramic floor of the bath to find swirling trails of green and black.

_I'm gonna miss that color. It was pretty badass…_

Steam continued to flood the room around the shifting pony, creeping up the walls as the low-angled shower continued to spray hot water all throughout the tub. Moisture glistened off the tiled walls, and the floral wallpaper above it bulged slightly upon making contact with the balmy air. Vinyl creased her brow as she leaned her head back to look at the peeling wallpaper, flinching uncomfortably as the foil in her mane rustled upon her back.

_Well, that's that. This place is falling apart at about the same rate I am. Time to engage the best disguise I've got at my disposal…_

A shaky hoof rose alongside Vinyl's mane as she slowly gripped the foils in her hair. Sluggishly, she tugged downward, letting the aluminum fall to the floor of the tub as she pushed her hoof through the goopy mess within her delicate hair. Countless sheets of foil fluttered downward, leaving behind a green paste all throughout her steam-drenched mane. Vinyl rested her head against the cool tile while reaching a hoof behind her, pulling the foil from her tail as well while lost in thought amongst the falling water.

_Nopony will ever recognize me if I go all natural. I hate looking like this, but it's my best shot at escaping- almost nopony knows about my eyes, and even fewer about my condition. Couple that with some improv clothing, and I'm pretty much a free mare..._

Despite the encouraging thoughts, Vinyl's spirits sank below the floor as the last of the foil spiraled downward and the gel-like mixture began to wash out of her hair. Standing still and letting the water do its work, the mare allowed the bleaching agent to run downward into the drain, revealing the snow-white hair beneath it. Nothing else could make Vinyl feel quite so sick as the sight of her natural coloring, and so she closed her eyes and began to scrub in slow circles to speed up the process of washing off.

_Well, here I am, Equestria. Sensitive, naked, shivering, albino, little old Vinyl Scratch, the nothing. No color in her hair, dreams as broken as her glasses, and feeling pretty damn pathetic. So much for no more depressing thoughts._

Vinyl slammed down the water control lever with a tired sigh, shivering as the downpour of hot water was cut off immediately. Silently, she was thankful to even have it, and the thought allowed her to smile slightly as she stepped out of the shower, her wet hooves slapping against the cold floor. All traces of happiness diminished as she rubbed the back of a foreleg against the mirror to clear the clinging moisture, revealing her reflection and the natural coloration that she had avoided looking at for so long.

Vinyl peeled her eyes away from the reflective glass almost immediately, hating how old the wispy white hair made her look. The mare pushed out a loaded sigh and wrenched open the medicine cabinet, thankful that her magical orb moved behind her with a thought to allow sight within the dark shelving. Bottles of _Maretrin_ and _Trotlynol_ comprised the majority of the interior, though Vinyl knew that their number and emptiness was her fault and hers alone. With another heavy sigh, she began lifting each with her horn and shaking it, hoping to find something to alleviate her pounding headache.

_Empty… empty… empty… one pill… two pills. Your powers combined, baby!_

Vinyl up-ended the two bottles in the air, not bothering to check if the three pills were of the same brand. The capsules tumbled into her mouth and caused the eager mare to almost choke, and so she leaned forward, dropping the bottles and drinking greedily from the sink. After her mental cursing fit and with the pills forced down, Vinyl raised her head and caught sight of herself yet again.

_Okay, no. Fuck it, I'm fixing this right now; I can change up my look without ending up like some old spinster, even if I want to be a spinster, but like… with turntables._

Vinyl facehoofed at her own terrible joke and tried to refocus with a sigh. Peeking her head back into the cabinet, she found the lowest shelf covered in boxes of mane dye in varying colors. Upon running her hooves along the paper boxes, only one remained unopened, one that she had never even considered. In truth, Vinyl wasn't even sure why she owned that particular color, but if there was ever a time- it was now. Face creeping into an unsure grin, she pulled the box to herself, taking in the smiling mare upon the cover with a lopsided smile.

…_I'd totally fuck her. That's a good sign; let's give it a whirl!_

* * *

Several hours passed, and Vinyl found herself still trotting around the apartment, working up a sweat as she organized things in piles she dubbed _'shit I need' _and _'shit I don't'_. The latter was growing quite large, and for once, the unicorn was quite impressed with her maturity level in making a decision. Gone would be the non-essentials, leaving only what she would need to survive. Money would be tight, if not nonexistent, but victory never came without sacrifice.

_Alright, bathroom stuff… do I really __**need**__ a towel? I mean, I can shake pretty fast, and I'll probably be staying in some shithole place. Getting water all over the walls might not do much more damage…_

Vinyl's strawberry blonde locks tumbled into her vision as she tilted her head to the side, and the sight unnerved her to the point of shivering.

_That's gonna take some getting used to. I'm not gonna be able to take my amp, am I? Shit… I'll miss you… Ampy the amp._

With a defeated sigh, Vinyl slid the box into the second pile, knowing full well that transporting it would be more effort than she could handle alone. As the pile of discarded items- some harder to part with than others- grew higher, Vinyl swished her tail in a mixture of irritation and excitement. Never before had she moved with the intent to stay, which said quite a bit, considering there was still no plan in place as to where she would go. Every other time she ran, her parents' money had carried her, but that resource had just run out. It seemed that this was finally it, and so, a bit of judicious packing seemed more difficult than ever before.

Vinyl let out a somber moan, hanging her head in defeat as she walked over to her miniscule pile of essentials. A few hygiene products, headphones, her broken glasses, turntable, a torn blanket, and money lay atop the messy carpet in a disorderly pile, just waiting to be packed into the duffel bag resting next to them. Taking her time as the sun set outside the window, the mare allowed her eyes to wander, only for them to catch upon a drawer on the side of the kitchen island.

_Almost forgot. That all needs to come, too._

Slowly, the unicorn padded her way over to the drawer, pulling it open and commanding her light to hover over top of it. Deep inside the wooden container lay several sheets of paper, envelopes, and cards, all from a friend that Vinyl had never forgotten. Lifting each one brought a unique memory, all throughout her fillyhood and up until just the year before- when she had stopped replying to her pen pal. The other mare still sent letters, until Vinyl switched addresses without informing her friend. Only the unicorn knew why, but her reasoning wasn't something she was willing to admit.

A light pink card with an apple formed from glued red and green sequins on the front caught Vinyl's attention, and she recognized it as the last bit of mail she had ever received from outside the city. It had arrived almost exactly a year ago on Vinyl's 16th birthday, and looking at the card now brought forth a small feeling of hope as Vinyl cracked it open and began to read.

_Vinyl-_

_ I know we don't mail as much anymore, but I'll never forget how you changed my life. I never would have had the courage to go back to Ponyville if it wasn't for our talk that one night as fillies outside your apartment. Have a wonderful birthday, girl, and come visit Sweet Apple Acres sometime. I really miss you, Sugarcube._

_Always Yours,_

_Applejack_

A familiar tingle rose in Vinyl's cheeks, one which never signified anything good. The mare walked with purpose back to her bag, carrying the letters and cards along with her before tucking them into a side pocket and zipping it up. A quick stomp into the carpet caused the room to go dark as Vinyl's artificial light source swirled and popped out of existence, before she slung the bag over her shoulder and removed a pair of generic sunglasses from a side pocket. Slipping them onto her face, Vinyl gave a wide grin as she surveyed the broken down and disorganized apartment one last time.

"Come visit sometime, Applejack? I think I just might."

And with that, Vinyl walked out the door, dropping her key within the apartment before shutting it and walking down the hall.

* * *

The elevator doors opened with a muted shuffle, and Vinyl stepped out into the lobby of the apartment building to find nopony standing in the hallways. Looking out the glass doors revealed that it was nearly night, and the clock over the portal read 6:24pm.

_Perfect. No risk of getting burnt, and fewer ponies to deal with on the way._

"…Crystal? That you?"

Vinyl froze in mid-step, her bag swinging forward a bit and nearly unbalancing her as she did so; off to the side of the room stood one of the few friends she had made in her time at the complex: a light grey earth pony stallion with a disheveled blonde mane. A cutie mark of a wrench crossed with a screwdriver adorned his flank, and his typical blue work uniform and cap complimented the 'repairpony' look nicely.

"Hotwire? What's up, man?" Vinyl trotted over, light on her hooves, and embraced the stallion with a foreleg. The much older pony wrapped a foreleg around her neck, returning the nuzzle before pulling back and ruffling the mare's mane.

"Not much. General repairs. Sweepin'. You know the drill around here," he replied with a chuckle. "You headin' out, kid? And what's with the new look? I never imagined I'd see you as a blonde…"

Vinyl responded with a raspy chuckle of her own, lightly adjusting the shades upon the bridge of her nose, trying to get used to their small size. "Yeah, me neither. And… yeah, I'm leaving. Like… _leaving_ leaving."

Hotwire's face fell, the few wrinkles in his features seeming to pop out and become much more visible. "I had a feeling this might happen sooner than later. This city's too small for you anyway, kid. Knock 'em dead." The stallion gave a wry smile and bopped Vinyl on the shoulder with a hoof, doing his best to stay positive. The mare only blinked in surprise, the gesture hidden behind her glasses.

"…that's it? No 'don't go, kid' or angry lecture?"

"Nah. I knew from the moment you waltzed in here that you had big dreams, and a bigger spirit. Too big for this musty old place." Hotwire rapped a hoof against the piping next to him, letting a dull clang echo throughout the entranceway. "Just don't forget about poor old Hotwire, fixin' things and taking calls all day. When you make it big, I want a cut for all those lemonades I brought you," he finished, pointing a hoof at the grinning mare.

"Sure thing. But… before I go, I feel like I can trust you. My name isn't really Crystal…"

Hotwire only laughed, shaking his grungy mane back and forth as he did so. "Of course it isn't; half the ponies in Manehattan use an alias, especially the younger ones. Hay, Hotwire may or may not be my real name, you know…"

"Shaddup. I'm… Vinyl Scratch, really." Vinyl tilted her head and offered a soft smile, before turning it into a scowl and narrowing her eyes. "And don't you fuckin' tell anypony."

"Scout's honor." The stallion crossed a hoof over his chest and gave a wide smile. "This the last time I'm going to see you, Vinyl?"

"Nah. I've still gotta give you your check from when I get my first album in stores, and I'd rather do it in pony. Oh, hey- did you fix the vending machine at any point today?"

Hotwire arched a brow and pointed a hoof at the now lit-up dispenser. "Sure did. Why?"

Vinyl's eager grin told the stallion all he needed to know, and she watched with anticipation as he trotted back over to her, a soda in hoof.

"No shit! I paid for that last night, right before it died. Thanks, Hotwire!" Vinyl reached out for the drink, only to have it pulled away from her by the male.

"What if I'm a little thirsty? _Some_ ponies work all day, you know."

"Oh _come on!_ I will wreck you if you don't give me that soda. I need something to drown my sorrows in on the trip, and wouldn't you rather have me drinking that than booze?" Vinyl asked with exasperation.

"Fine, fine. All yours, kid. Where are you headed, anyway?"

Vinyl unscrewed the cap and brought the drink to her lips, furrowing her brow as she took a long swig. Despite the soda being flat from the night without the chill from the machine, the liquid was some of the most satisfying Vinyl had drank in weeks. Carefully, she considered her options, and arrived at a conclusion she was slightly uncomfortable with.

"…not entirely sure, really. I'll go wherever the bass takes me." _He's a friend, but I don't want anypony tracking me down; I've got enough trouble just trying to survive right now._

"Fair enough. Well, I don't think either of us is the type for drawn-out goodbyes, so good luck, kiddo. Write me a letter or something, sometime. You know where I'll be."

"Will do." Vinyl stepped awkwardly on her hooves, shifting the weight of her duffel bag to the opposite shoulder. "Well… peace, bitch."

"Never change, Vinyl. Never change." Hotwire gave a small salute before turning back to his work and picking up a wrench off the floor in his mouth.

"Expect mail from Crystal soon. Bye!"

One small cough later and an overdramatic heave of effort, and Vinyl was out the revolving glass door and into the trash-scented lower Manehattan city air. The streets were dotted with ponies walking to and fro, carrying their shopping bags and conversing in small groups. All eyes turned to Vinyl as she slowly and carefully walked down the sidewalks, sipping her drink and trying desperately to avoid attention. The streets were quite a bit more crowded than the desperate DJ had expected, though not a carriage was in sight down the entire block.

_Come on, come on… there isn't __**one**__ carriage out in Manehattan at night? I need to leave, right now. Ponyville is at least a twelve hour ride from here, too. I want to be well outside the city when they try to kick me out._

A clattering noise brought Vinyl hope, and she tilted her shades upward to better see the approaching carriage in the darkness of the cobblestone streets. A single pony of muscular build trotted confidently, looking angrily around him and causing several of the ponies on the sidewalks to retreat into side alleys at the massive stallion's glare. The pony eyed Vinyl as she stepped out into the street, holding a hoof somewhat nervously out to the side as she awaited his arrival. Suddenly, the carriage rattled to a stop, and the two were left alone as the remaining ponies scattered for parts of the city unknown. The stallion let out an irritated snort, his brown eyes glaring down at the filly from behind his charcoal mane.

"Need a lift? Where are you tryin' to get to?" he asked in a gravelly voice.

Vinyl was slightly taken aback, wincing as the harsh tone met her ears and caused them to droop a bit.

"How much for Ponyville?"

"Ponyville?" The stallion raised a brow, his expression changing to a grimace as he calculated. "You're on the wrong side of town, it's an overnight trip, and I'm in no mood to be runnin' around like a foal right now. Three hundred bits."

"_Three hundred bits?_" Vinyl lowered her shades a bit, uncaring that a single pony might see her eyes in the dark. "Are you out of your fucking _mind?_"

"Listen, kid. I make the rules. You need to get out of this town so bad, you pay the price. Three hundred bits."

Vinyl grit her teeth and twisted a hoof, digging it into the cobblestone as she gave a defiant snort to the much older, much stronger pony.

_No. Screw that. I'm not hitting a brick wall __**now**__. I'm in way too deep to let him walk all over me._

"Two fifty."

The stallion gave a short laugh, his bulky chest heaving as he eyed up the little mare before him with an amused grin. "Are you really about to try to haggle? No dice, lady; I'm not moving from this spot." The carriage puller stomped to emphasize his point and then sat down in the middle of the road, his harness resting high upon his shoulders.

"Don't even tell me you're the only carriage in this quarter."

"The one and only. Three hundred. You didn't think this trip would be cheap, did you?"

Vinyl bit her lip and dropped her bag to the stone below with a heavy _thud _before leaning down to place her soda in the side pocket. She brought her hoof up to massage her temples, mind racing with possibilities.

_Alright, Vinyl. Option one: honesty._

"Look. I _need_ to leave. _Tonight_. I only have two eighty-five on me right now. When we get there, I can borrow the other fifteen from a friend, and pay you back. Deal?"

The stallion shook his head. "No deal. I've got no guarantee of seeing all of the bits."

Vinyl breathed out, letting the air push through her nostrils with a noise of irritation. _Option two: plead my case._

"I really, really need a favor, man. I'm being evicted, and my only option is to go live with a friend. I've got nothing. I ran away from home, and I'm still running. _Please_ help me?"

"Then I suggest you go back to your parents, and stop wasting my time here, _little filly._"

Vinyl's stomach began to turn as desperation sank in. _Option three…_

"…I'll blow you."

The stallion blinked and narrowed his eyes. "_Excuse me?_"

Vinyl averted her eyes, taking great interest in the worn stone below her hooves. Her heart pounded as she mentally prepared herself for what she might have to do. "You heard me. I've got experience. That, and two hundred and fifty bits. As soon as we get someplace nopony would catch us."

The stallion snorted in disgust, shaking his head as his upper lip curled and he spat onto the ground. "Are you _really_ that desperate? I'm not like that at all. Hell, I should hold you here and flag down a cop to book you for prostitution. Not to mention those parents you're running from."

Vinyl's eyes widened as she took a step back, tucking a hoof under herself in uncertainty as she shut her hanging mouth. _Shit. Shit shit shit SHIT SHIT SHIT SHIT SHIT SHIT. This is bad._

"Please don't. _Please _don't." Vinyl dropped to her knees, putting her hooves together as she begged upon the dirty stone. "I'm sorry. Just… just give me a chance. I _promise _you I'll get you the rest of the money. Take me out to where two eighty-five would get me and dump me there, for all I care. Please." Vinyl began to tear up, and for once found that the wetness pooling at the edges of her vision wasn't artificial. "…it's my birthday."

The other pony heaved a sigh and rolled his eyes upward, pulling uncomfortably at his harness as he rose to stand. "I _highly_ doubt that, but you know what? Get in. Two fifty it is. You stay quiet throughout the night, and lay low in the carriage. I'm not supposed to take minors alone."

"I'm n-"

"_Shut up_, and get in. You obviously are." Angrily, the stallion pointed a hoof at his carriage, and Vinyl climbed in without further protest. The mare pushed her bag below the cushioned bench, snaking a hoof within it to take out her bits before handing the majority of the stack to the stallion. He quickly counted the bills before tucking them into the pocket of his vest and letting out a long sigh.

"Get comfortable, kid. This is going to be a long ride…"

Vinyl merely nodded before tucking her shades into the bag and pulling out her blanket and draping it over her prone form. The seat cushions were surprisingly springy, and Vinyl wormed her way into the backing of the seat before casting her gaze up to the stars and moon.

_Mare in the Moon… if you're not just some stupid ponytale, let me get there safely. I promise I'll go back to them, one day. Once I've proven them wrong._

The stars twinkled in response, and after a long yawn, Vinyl fell asleep to the sound of the rotating wheels beneath her.

* * *

**Author's Note: **TWO MONTHS LATER. Long, long story short, life happened, I wasn't feeling that great, and writing ground to a halt. Post-college life isn't going so well, but I'll get over it. Will try to update more stories more frequently, and not leave you guys hanging for a month at a time. Up next will be a new one-shot, but first, a quick announcement:

-_The Sweetest Release_ has been removed from this site. I'm honestly surprised that it remained posted for that long, but there you go. Sorry to anyone who looked forward to re-reading that... whatever it was.

-Thanks to _Minjask_ of the Ponychan boards for helping with grammar editing.

-SoundofRainfall


End file.
